3D Fighters
3D Fighters is the first Heir to the Throne Tournament held on the Hawk & Croc Message boards ( http://HawkAndCroc.ProBoards.com ), and the 15th overall Heir to the Throne Tournament. It began on April 1, 2011, featuring 128 characters from various 3D fighting games, including Tekken, Virtua Fighter, Soul Calibur, Dead Or Alive, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Round 1 *Kano defeated Darkseid (4-3) *Kazuya Mishima defeated Sonya Blade (5-1) *Wonder Woman defeated Voldo (4-2) *Shang Tsung defeated Gouken (6-1) *Cervantes defeted Eddy Gordo (6-4) *Alex defeated Viewtiful Joe (6-4) *Fox McCloud defeated Ice Climbers (7-3) *Shao Kahn tied Mario (5-5) - Both characters eliminated, replaced by Ellis in Round 2 *Wolverine defeated Superman (8-3) *Ryu tied C. Viper (6-6) - Both characters eliminated, replaced by Smoke in Round 2 *King defeated Seth (SF) (8-3) *Liu Kang defeated Ivy (7-4) *Thor defeated Yatterman (7-2) *Hakan defeated Jacky Bryant (5-4) *El Blaze defeated Tekkaman (5-4) *The Incredible Hulk SMASHED Doronjo (5-3) *Abel tied Heihachi - Both characters eliminated, replaced by Noob Saibot in Round 2 *Kage-Maru defeated Ayane (5-4) *Sagat defeated Guile (6-4) *Zero defeated Pikachu (7-2) *Wolf Hawkfield tied Bad Mr Frosty (4-4) - Both characters eliminated, replaced by Duke B. Rambert in Round 2 *Bass Armstrong defeated Catwoman (5-2) *Arthur defeated Maxi (5-3) *Jax defeated Akuma (5-3) *Karas defeated Ermac (5-3) *Jin Kazama shut out Spartan-458 (7-0) *Green Lantern defeated Gold Lightan (6-2) *Mike Haggar defeated The Joker (5-3) *Siegfried d Samus Aran (5-4) *Spider-Man d Hwoarang (8-2) *Julia Chang d Tina Armstrong (8-1) *Earthworm Jim d Morrigan (6-3) *Solid Snake d Ken The Eagle (4-3) *Donkey Kong d Ness (7-1) *Roll d Yoda (4-2) *Raphael Sorel d Taki (5-3) *Kuma d Ryu Hayabusa (7-2) *Marshall Law d Sakura Kasugano (5-3) *Mitsurugi d Raven (9-0) *Lex Luthor d Frank West (5-4) *Ken Masters tied Captain Falcon (4-4) - Both characters eliminated, replaced by Eiji Shinjo in Round 2 *Scorpion d Nina Williams (6-2) *Deathstroke the Terminator d Kilik (5-3) *El Fuerte d Jeffry McWild (5-3) *R.O.B. d Reptile (5-3) *Link d Brad Burns (6-3) *Batman d Kasumi (8-1) *Zangief d Paul Phoenix (6-3) *Iron Man d Darth Vader (5-3) *Sophitia tied Vanessa Lewis (4-4) - Both characters eliminated, replaced by Ryu in Round 2 *Sonic The Hedgehog d The Flash (5-4) *Zack d Rufus (6-2) *Luigi d Chun-Li (7-2) *Yoshimitsu d Kirby (5-4) *Baraka d Kratos (7-2) *Rayden v Batsu (5-4) *Deadpool d Jun the Swan (7-3) *Captain Marvel d Akira Yuki (6-3) *Terry Bogard d Yoshi (6-4) *Captain America d Nightmare (7-3) *Kitana d Phoenix (5-3) *Sarah Bryant d Juri Han (5-3) *Sub-Zero d Lau Chan (7-2) *Spawn d Johnny Cage (5-4) Round 2 *Kano d Kazuya Mishima (5-4) *Shang Tsung d Wonder Woman (6-3) *Alex d Cervantes (7-2) *Smoke d Fox McCloud (6-3) (Smoke replaced the tying Ryu and C. Viper) *Wolverine d Ellis (5-4) (Ellis replaced the tying Shao Kahn and Mario) *King (Tekken) tied Liu Kang (4-4) (Both eliminated, replaced by Shao Kahn in the next round) *Thor d Hakan (5-3) *The Incredible Hulk d El Blaze (6-2) *Noob Saibot d Kage-Maru (5-3) (Noob replaced the tying Abel and Heihachi) *Sagat d Zero (5-4) *Bass Armstrong d Duke B. Rambert (6-2) (Duke replaced the tying Wolf Hawkfield and Bad Mr. Frosty) *Jax d Arthur (7-2) *Jin Kazama d Karas (5-3) *Mike Haggar d Green Lantern (5-3) *Spider-Man d Siegfried (4-3) *Earthworm Jim d Julia Chang (5-3) *Donkey Kong d Solid Snake (6-2) *Raphael Sorel d Roll (4-3) *Marshall Law d Kuma (4-3) *Mitsurugi d Lex Luthor (5-3) *Scorpion d Eiji Shinjo (7-1) (Eiji replaced the tying Ken Masters and Captain Falcon) *Deathstroke the Terminator d El Fuerte (7-1) *Link d R.O.B. (6-3) *Batman d Zangief (5-3) *Iron Man d Ryu (4-3) (Ryu replaced the tying Sophitia and Vanessa Lewis) *Sonic the Hedgehog d Zack (5-1) *Luigi d Yoshimitsu (5-2) *Baraka tied Rayden (3-3) *Deadpool d Captain Marvel (6-2) *Kitana d Sarah Bryant (7-1) *Sub-Zero d Spawn (5-3) *Terry Bogard tied Captain America (4-4) Round 3 *Shang Tsung d Kano (5-2) *Smoke d Alex (4-3) *Shao Kahn d Wolverine (3-2) (Shao Kahn replaced the tying King and Liu Kang) *Thor d The Incredible Hulk (4-3) *Noob Saibot d Sagat (5-3) *Jax d Bass Armstrong (5-3) *Mike Haggar d Jin Kazama (5-3) *Spider-Man d Earthworm Jim (7-2) *Donkey Kong d Raphael Sorel *Mitsurugi dMarshall Law *Scorpion d Deathstroke the Terminator *Link d Batman *Iron Man tied Sonic The Hedgehog *Luigi v Mario (Mario replaces the tying Baraka and Rayden) *Deadpool d Kitana *Sub-Zero d Abel (Abel replaces the tying Terry Bogard and Captain America) Round 4 *Smoke d Shang Tsung *Thor d Shao Kahn *Noob Saibot d Jax *Spider-Man d Mike Haggar *Donkey Kong d Mitsurugi *Link d Scorpion *Luigi d Terry Bogard (Terry replaced the tying Iron Man and Sonic The Hedgehog) *Sub-Zero d Deadpool Round 5 *Thor d Smoke *Spider-Man d Noob Saibot *Donkey Kong d Link *Luigi d Sub-Zero Round 6 *Spider-Man d Thor *Luigi d Donkey Kong Round 7 *Luigi d Spider-Man Winner *Luigi Category:3D Fighters Category:Tournaments